


Much More Real Than Life

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Bondage, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop has a fantasy, and Wilde can never say no to him.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Much More Real Than Life

Grizzop twisted his wrists against the rope keeping him tied to the chair, teeth bared in a snarl no one could see beneath the hood pulled over his head. Whoever had captured him had stripped him bare, and the rough texture of the rope dug into his wrists and ankles, mercilessly tight. He knew, even as he tugged against them, that he wouldn’t be getting out of his bonds anytime soon. He’d have to wait.

He hated waiting.

Sound was muffled - the hood was heavy, kept his ears pinned down - so it wasn’t until the footsteps were directly in front of him that Grizzop noticed them. He heard a faint chuckle somewhere above him, then a hand cradled his skull, rocking his head back and forth. Grizzop growled; his assailant clucked their tongue. “No need for that,” said a familiar voice. The hood was pulled away, and Grizzop glared up into the placid face of Oscar Wilde. “Hello, Grizzop.”

* * *

_Wilde hadn’t even blinked at Grizzop’s request. “Of course,” he had said. “Did you have something specific in mind?”_

_“No!” Grizzop said, blushing, unable to meet Wilde’s eyes. He glanced sidelong at him. “Well, maybe.”_

* * *

Grizzop didn’t say anything, only glared, ears flat against his head. He struggled to keep the betrayal from showing on his face; he suspected he was doing poorly. Wilde smiled at him, shark-like. “You don’t seem happy to see me,” Wilde said. He ran his fingertips along one of Grizzop’s ears, a slow, teasing motion that sent a hot pulse of sensation down Grizzop’s spine.

Grizzop jerked his head away. “What do you want?” he growled.

Wilde stroked his palm down Grizzop’s cheek, swiping his thumb gently beneath his eye. Then he reared back and slapped him hard enough that his head snapped to the side. “You aren’t the one who’ll be asking questions, I’m afraid.” His voice was still light, airy, unconcerned. Grizzop glared at him, but didn’t speak. “You _can_ learn,” Wilde said, voice heavy with mocking praise.

* * *

_“I can handle getting slapped around a bit.”_

_“Oh, I know,” Wilde had said, voice warm with affection, nuzzling beneath Grizzop’s chin. “Though I’m not exactly the strongest touch,” he added, running a fingertip down Grizzop’s jawline. “You’ll have to exaggerate, for effect.”_

_Grizzop snorted._

* * *

“You have information my employers are very interested in.” Wilde was circling the chair, like a vulture preparing to feast. “This doesn’t have to be unpleasant, Grizzop.”

“Fuck off,” Grizzop snarled. Wilde was behind him, in his blind spot. It made him anxious, not being able to see him. He jolted when two hands came down on his shoulders.

Wilde leaned in so they were cheek to cheek. “It could be,” he murmured. He slid one hand down the length of Grizzop’s torso; it was easy to forget, sometimes, how much bigger Wilde really was. It was harder to forget while his palm was flat against Grizzop’s chest, covering it almost completely. “It could be _very_ unpleasant, if I wanted to make it that way.” His other hand came up to gently cup Grizzop’s throat; Grizzop swallowed tightly.

“Who are your - ” And then Wilde’s hand tightened, strangling the question on Grizzop’s lips. Grizzop strained hard against the ropes binding him, a choked cry bubbling up from his chest.

“I’m asking the questions,” Wilde reminded him. He eased the pressure on Grizzop’s throat and watched impassively as Grizzop gasped for air. “So. Why don’t we begin with where you’ve hidden the schematics.”

“I’m not telling you anything,” Grizzop spat.

Wilde sighed, stepping away and back into Grizzop’s line of sight, looking down at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. “I _did_ tell them you were stubborn,” he said mournfully. Then he leaned against the back of the chair where Grizzop was seated, looming over him; one hand traced its way down the slope of Grizzop’s neck, walked down his chest, stopped to pinch a nipple between two fingers.

Grizzop gasped. “Wh-what are you doing?” he demanded, hating the tremor in his voice.

Wilde rubbed his thumb over Grizzop’s nipple until it stiffened beneath his touch, then rolled it between the pads of his fingers, tugging gently. “You’re expecting me to hurt you,” Wilde said. He pinched, not hard enough to hurt, and Grizzop’s breath caught in his throat. “You’re braced for it. Steeled against it.” He switched to Grizzop’s second nipple, slowly easing it to hardness as well. His eyes met Grizzop’s and he smiled. “How steeled are you against pleasure, Grizzop?”

* * *

_“Ropes too tight?”_

_“Could be tighter.”_

_Wilde laughed, dropped a kiss to Grizzop’s forehead. “Pushy,” he said fondly. “Let’s see if we can’t fix that.”_

* * *

Grizzop trembled in his bonds, choking back moans as Wilde tugged at his nipples, squeezing and stroking in long pulls. He sagged slightly in relief as Wilde released him, then had to bite back a cry as Wilde went to his knees, leaned forward, and took one of his nipples between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue, soft and hot and wet. Wilde pressed a hand between Grizzop’s thighs, finding him hard and letting out a pleased hum that sent a sharp jolt of pleasure along Grizzop’s nerves. “Don’t,” Grizzop snarled, but his voice wavered, pitching higher than he intended. “Dammit - ”

Wilde sucked hard enough to bruise, teeth digging into the flesh of Grizzop’s pectoral muscle, and Grizzop’s back arched, his jaw dropping open. “You can make me stop,” Wilde said. “You can tell them all I tortured you. It’ll be our little secret.”

“F-fuck you,” Grizzop managed. “No, never.”

Wilde rubbed his thumb over Grizzop’s spit-slick nipple. “Suit yourself,” he said. Under his breath, he muttered something that sounded like an incantation, and when his hand pressed between Grizzop’s thighs again, his fingers were slick.

“No,” Grizzop said weakly. Wilde circled his hole with a fingertip, dipping shallowly inside, just barely breaching him. “No,” Grizzop said; Wilde pushed into him, slowly, carefully, the stretch of just one of his fingers breathtaking. Wilde’s free hand traced the dripping head of Grizzop’s cock. “Stop,” Grizzop groaned; his hips stuttered up into Wilde’s hands.

“You are _tight,”_ Wilde said conversationally. He twisted his finger inside Grizzop, crooked it, stroked along his soft insides while Grizzop squirmed above him, panting. “Do you think you can take my cock?” Grizzop whined; his prick jumped in Wilde’s hand; Wilde laughed, his breath ghosting over him. “This isn’t going to work if you’re just going to enjoy yourself,” he murmured. He pulled out by inches, rubbed his fingertips over the hot clench of Grizzop’s hole, then began to work two fingers into him.

It was so much. Grizzop twisted in his bonds, trying to ease the slow, pulsing pressure inside him, the hot stretch of being violated. Wilde rubbed at his walls, setting off bright sparks behind Grizzop’s tightly closed eyelids. “Please,” he whimpered. “Fuck. Please.”

* * *

_Wilde’s fingers paused for a moment; his free hand tapped twice at Grizzop’s hip; Grizzop opened his eyes, still panting, open-mouthed, and winked at him, expression briefly fond before he tipped his head back to moan._

* * *

“Stop me,” Wilde purred, leaning forward to nip at Grizzop’s ears. “Tell me everything.” He hooked his fingers and Grizzop let out a helpless cry, pleasure pulsing low in his belly. Distantly, he felt Wilde cut his legs free, and only had a moment to wonder why before he was being folded in half, pressed down into the chair, Wilde’s hands engulfing his hips. His cock rubbed maddeningly against Grizzop’s hole, not yet fucking into him, but pressing, slick against the loosened muscle. Grizzop glared halfheartedly, panting hard.

“Well?”

“Please no,” Grizzop said weakly. He swallowed. “I trusted you.”

Wilde arched an eyebrow

_(and Grizzop worried for a moment he had gone too far, but Wilde stroked a thumb over the jut of his hipbone, soft and sweet)_

and shrugged. “That was foolish of you,” he said, and slowly pressed forward.

Grizzop wailed, trapped as he was between the back of the chair and Wilde’s prick splitting him open, fingers scrabbling at the arms of the chair, spine going rigid. It was so much, it was _so much,_ Wilde’s cock thick and relentless, too big, too much, every pulsing inch of him rubbing against Grizzop’s insides in a slow, slick glide.

Grizzop came, sobbing, before Wilde was halfway into him, overwhelmed.

When Wilde finally _\- finally -_ bottomed out, his hips flush with Grizzop’s ass, Grizzop had gone limp against the chair, breathing hard, so achingly full he couldn’t think straight. “Please,” he managed. His voice was strangled, rough with wrung-out sensation; his legs shook where Wilde had them pinned up against his chest. “Stop - please - ”

Wilde rolled his hips, pressing Grizzop harder against the chair. One hand came up to curl around an ear in a loose fist; Grizzop’s eyes rolled back in his skull. “If you haven’t got anything useful to say,” Wilde said, pulling slowly out before thrusting back into Grizzop in one sharp movement, “then just moan nice and pretty for me.”

The pace Wilde set was steady and merciless, short strong thrusts that shoved Grizzop hard against the chair. Grizzop’s wrists ached with how he was folded up; he struggled pointlessly, whining as he was fucked, his ear twitching in Wilde’s grip. “No,” he gasped. “No, no, _please - ngh - ”_ He was hard again, his cock rubbing against his stomach. “Wilde, _please - ”_

“Fuck,” Wilde muttered, and fell forward, panting, coming deep inside Grizzop. Grizzop moaned, squirming on his pulsing cock.

“Wilde,” Grizzop said again. He hooked a leg around Wilde’s waist, act abandoned, desperate to keep Wilde’s softening prick inside him, more desperate for Wilde to touch him.

“Darling,” Wilde sighed, and pressed his mouth to Grizzop’s, curling a hand around his cock and pulling him off in two quick strokes.

Afterwards, while Wilde was massaging the rope marks on Grizzop’s wrists and pressing gentle kisses to the shallow shadows of his veins, Grizzop mumbled, “You can’t act after you’ve come.”

“I cannot,” Wilde admitted magnanimously. He nuzzled against Grizzop’s cheek, lips curving in a smile. “You’ll have to show me how it’s done sometime.”


End file.
